Anything Goes
by ThatCrazyGinger
Summary: Frustrated because you can't find a specific pairing? Just suggest it to me and I'll write a One-shot for you. You could suggest super angst for Honey, a talkative Mori, a secret love between Kyoya and Kaoru! You suggest it, I'll write it. RULES AT THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm rating it K and but will change only to T for suggestions. Have Fun! Charlotte
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So to take my mind off my current fan fiction Menimienai Means The Invisible, I'm writing this collection of one-shots because I find that writing something completely different brings up all these ideas I never knew I had. So basically this is going to be an Any Pairing Goes fanfic, you tell me what pairings you want and under what circumstances, if it's one sided love or if it's all angsty and... I'm not writing anything sexual, but sexual references... I'll try 'em. Well I hope you get the idea, review your ideas or if you're too shy you can PM me! I'm writing this as a kickstarter chapter! Enjoy!

Haruhi P.O.V.

I look up from my book and see Tamaki-senpai snapping his head away, blushing and hiding behind a book that is upside down. I go to point this out but I think better of it. If I start Tamaki-senpai on one of his tireless lectures on how I am his precious daughter I'll never get any studying done. I slowly turning back to my book, keeping a wary eye on him. I've barely glanced at my book when I feel his eyes on me again. I keep my eyes trained on the same page, wanting to see how long Tamaki-senpai will stare at me. Until I become bored with my little game. I snap my book shut, he jumps and I roll my eyes, picking up my school bag and heading towards the door.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?" he shouts, springing up from his chair and running toward me.

"Anywhere that doesn't involve you staring at me." I reply, opening the door and stepping out. He follows.

"You know that's impossible, right? I mean if Daddy doesn't keep an eye on you, those fiendish devil twins will surely attack!" he declares, striking a dramatic pose.

"That would be a Godsend." I mutter, heading towards the stairs.

"Thats not how you're meant to react Haruhi! You're meant to thank me for being your body gaurd. You're meant to reject the twins wholeheartedly!" He cries.

"I'm running away now." I say, speeding away. But Tamaki-senpai's damn long legs mean he can keep up with me.

! ! ! ! ! ! !

I sit in the girls changing room, my books on the benches, wearing the spare girls uniform Kyoya-senpai gave me when the twins tipped the water over my head. Tamaki-senpai calls from the door, but his shouts are muffled. After hiding up trees and under tables, I managed to swing by the club room and grab the uniform before sprinting here. A shout can be heard from outside, but the voice is more feminine. I put my book down and walk over to the door, pressing my ear against to hear better.

"What are you doing, standing out here and screaming so loudly?" a fierce voice demands. Renge.

"I was waiting for Haruhi to come out." Tamaki-senpai, stutters.

"ARE YOU A PEEPING TOM?" Renge shrieks.

"But my name is Tamaki!" He cries.

"PERVERT!" Renge screams, running away, I hear Tamaki-senpai chasing after her. I smile and head back to my books, when the phone the twins gave me buzzes. I look at the text from Renge and smile.

_Target secured. How was my acting? _It reads. I text her back with a thank you and a promise to play some video games with her then I pick up my book and continue reading, in peace.

A/N

Rules  
No crossovers  
No gender changes  
You can suggest as many times as you want  
No adult love (Like Ranka falling in love with Mori... Ewwww)  
Hope you enjoyed! Suggest any pairing and I will try my hardest to write it for you! Have fun! ~Charlotte~

_Hope you enjoyed! Suggest any pairing and I will try my hardest to write it for you! Have fun! ~Charlotte~  
_


	2. For PurpleDiamondDevil

A/N

For PurpleDiamondDevil who suggested: Hmm. Hikaru in a bad relationship with Kyouya and Mori coming and saving him. Then LOOOOVVVVEEE.

It had been one of those precious moments when Kaoru and I weren't joined at the hip. Kyoya-senpai had smiled at me. A rare, stunning smile. And I fell for that very smile, not thinking about those around me. Not thinking about the name Kyoya-senpai acquired, It wasn't his money-grabbing habits that dubbed him the Shadow King, no, it was his long string of broken hearts he left behind, both genders.

He had kissed me. So softly, gently, his hand resting on my cheek. And I couldn't resist the tenderness.

"I love you." He whispered. Overused words that he handed out to any fool who landed at his feet, but I fell head over heels for those words and told him I loved him though it wasn't true. I was in love but not with him. I was lonely and he was _there._ I was stupid and he was oh so clever. We were playing the same game, only my side had no purpose.

During the club he would shoot me those smiles. And I wasn't the only one who noticed them. Kaoru had pulled me out the music room and tried to talk some sense into me.

"Don't fall for the same trick, Hika. Don't give him the satisfaction of breaking you..." He pleaded. But when I rejected his explanation, he told _him._

"I'm here for you." He'd said. "I will listen and I will help because I love you. And because I love you I will wait for you."

I could have died. The words I'd wanted to hear for so long and I'd thrown them away for Kyoya-senpai. I looked up at those eyes, those grey eyes that you could lose yourself in. So full of love, so serious.

"I don't know what to do." I stuttered, biting back my tears. The mess I'd gotten myself into wouldn't go away so easily.

"Stop listening to your brain and start listening to your heart." He whispered. And that was when I realised. I took his hand and lead him to the host club, where only Kyoya and Kaoru were. I walked up to Kyoya-senpai who was typing on his laptop, still clutching his hand.

"I love Mori-senpai." I said. "And I can't stop pretending any more. I'm sorry." Kyoya-senpai's eyes went wide in shock, then he blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I am shocked at how little I care." He stated calmly. I could have screamed at him but Mori-senpai put a hand on my shoulder. 'He's not worth it.' his eyes said. I still held his hand. Kaoru had smiled and thanked Mori-senpai when Kyoya-senpai had stalked out the room. He left as well, having left his notebook in the library. I had hesitated. Looking up at Mori-senpai, thinking about how I had dived headlong into my fling with Kyoya-senpai, how badly _that _had turned out.

"I will always wait for you." Mori-senpai whispered, pulling me in for a hug. How could I not kiss him after he said something like that? I pulled his head down and he put his hand on the back of my head, pulling each other closer as we kissed. And I knew then, what love really was.

A/N

Do you like? I started off one of the trial runs with this story with Kyoya having a bad temper but then I played Kyoya's sly side. I hope this is to your standards! I know its a bit jumpy but I hope you can bear with me :D


End file.
